


Making Friends

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!Cat, oblivious!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's waiting for Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

Kara leans lightly against the bar, “Can I get a glass of white wine please?”

The bartender nods and moves over to the white wine, fingers playing over the tap handle until Kara clears her throat and gives a slight shake of her head when he glances her way. He gives a small nod and reaches for the bottle hidden under the bar.

“Can I get a glass of red wine?” a woman demands, slipping up beside Kara. Feeling the moment the woman’s eyes land on her Kara glances over, “Well hello.”

Smiling at the woman Kara gives a tiny wave, “Hi.” It takes her only a moment to return to watching the crowd, looking for someone.

“Come here often?” the woman questions, drawing Kara’s attention once more.

“Unfortunately,” Kara mutters, “I hate these things.”

The woman turns to face Kara more fully, “So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“She’s waiting for me, Sadie,” a new voice says and Kara and the woman both turn. “Thank you, darling,” the slightly shorter blonde that’s approached says while taking the glass of wine from Kara’s hand.

“You’re welcome,” Kara says, arm wrapping around the other woman. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine, your sister wanted to be sure we told Carter ten for his curfew.”

Before Kara can respond her companion at the bar speaks, “I was attempting to make friends, Cat.”

“Friends was hardly the only thing on your mind, Sadie, but I take joy in telling you that your efforts were useless.” Cat glances to Kara, “Kara and I were married two years ago and welcomed our first child together last month.”

Kara rests a hand on Cat’s shoulder, “Cat,” slowly the older woman calms down, “dance with me?”

Cat nods, “Of course.”

On the dance floor Kara presses a kiss to Cat’s temple, “I love how jealous you get.”

“I wasn’t jealous.”

Kara chuckles, “Sure you weren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supercat: Kara and Cat are out, someone flirts with Kara who has no idea they are flirting and Cat gets jealous


End file.
